


And If You Only Hold Me Tight

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: grangersnape100, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione plays her favourite record.





	And If You Only Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: eclipse challenge  
> Author's Notes: Not beta'd, so please pardon my mistakes.

"Why are you playing that record again?" Severus asked, entering his chambers to find Hermione loudly playing Bonnie Tyler.

Hermione grinned from her place on their bed. She put down her book and giggled. "Come now, Severus, who doesn't love 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'?"

Severus shook his head, undoing the buttons on his robes. "Not when you play it over and over."

"And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever," Hermione sang, though admittedly off-tune. She waggled his brows. "Shall I draw us a bath?"

He chased her into the bathroom, the record forgotten.


End file.
